The invention relates to a wheelchair and more particularly to a novel power operated reclining wheelchair.
In the past, power operated reclining wheelchairs have been designed for use by quadraplegics and other persons having different degrees of paralysis. One such wheelchair is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,181. This wheelchair has power means for adjusting the occupant supporting portion into a variety of positions under the control of the operator. It has been designed to function in such a manner that the center of mass of the occupants body remains centered over the wheel of the vehicle independently of a particular position of the seat and back members.
Another prior art wheelchair is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,990. The wheelchair in this patent has been designed to allow the occupants to position themself at any desired position between a substantially upright and a fully reclined position.
The major draw back to present day reclining wheelchairs is that they do not prevent shearing action on the skin of the occupant as the back portion and the seat portion move during the reclining operation of the wheelchair. This shearing occurs as the occupant tends to slide out of the wheelchair both during the time when the seat back is being lowered and that period of time when the seat back is being brought back into a sitting position.
Additionally, present day wheelchairs have not been designed to alleviate conditions which produce pressure sores on the buttock area of the occupant. These pressure sores develop from a person sitting too long in one position especially, paralyzed people when using wheelchairs. These persons are unable to sense the pressure effect because of lack of feeling in the area affected. They are basically sitting on a bony area, the ischial bones in the buttocks area for too long a period of time during which the pressure of the bone against the flesh tissue below it cuts off the blood supply to certain areas and allows the flesh to rot or deteriorate to the point of causing open sores. These sores are extremely costly to repair through surgery, that requires hospitalization for up to three or four months.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining wheelchair that can be used by its occupant to prevent pressure sores on the buttocks area. It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining wheelchair whose coordinated movement will prevent shearing of the skin as well as preventing sliding out of the wheelchair during the portion of the time that the back is brought up into a sitting position from a reclined position.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining wheelchair capable of being reclined in a multiplicity of angles to achieve slight variations and changes in reducing muscular fatigue and pressure on the occupant's chair contact surfaces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining wheelchair rugged enough for indoor and outdoor use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining operated wheelchair having a novel front wheel suspension.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining wheelchair whose foot rest assembly's operation is designed to prevent spasticity of the leg of the occupant when the leg is straightened out too much.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel power operated reclining wheelchair having an exterior body which gives it a non-clinical appearance.